


Zip-ties.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Restraints, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Shady things happen on the streets of Tokyo. It's hard to know what's lurking in the darkness, waiting to pounce, ready totake.Inuoka really shouldn't have forgotten his torch.





	Zip-ties.

In all fairness, Inuoka thought, he should _not_ have been walking the most dangerous street in town, at 11 at night, with no torch or common sense.

There’d been rumours of a strange van driving up and down the street, and missing children about his age, but Inuoka had believed they _were_ just rumours, stories crafted from fear and suspicion.

Yeah, he took that back now.

“So… What are you going to do with me?” He’d been quiet up until this point, a little scared since he’d tried to run once they’d put a sack on his head, and had no idea if he’d run into something or they’d whacked him.

Either way, his head hurts.

“Shut up, kid.”

“I mean… Are you gonna sell me on the black market? Put me into slavery? Ask for a ransom?”

“Shut _up_!!!” A foot kicks against the van wall next to him, and Inuoka bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself whimpering. Whoever is in there with him is wearing steel toe caps. Getting kicked by those would be _really_ painful, more than a slight knock to the head.

“Oi, stop kicking my van!” There’s a shout from the driver's seat, or possibly the passenger, and Inuoka listens carefully as they argue. 4 distinct voices. So, possibly 4 people, unless more of them are silent.

Whilst they’re busy arguing, he tries to pull against the restraints around his wrists and ankles. He thinks they’re zip-ties, because they’re thin and plastic. But Inuoka’s night is just plain unlucky, and he can’t pull them very far apart at all.

“Here, this’ll do for filming the video.” Video? What video? Inuoka doesn’t dare ask, for fear of punishment, but oh god his stomach churns pitifully. Is he- Is he going to _die_ here? Are they going to kill him?!

He’s only fifteen, he doesn’t want to die! 

Rough hands pick him up, force him to his feet and drag him out. It’s hard to walk with the restraints around his ankles and he fall multiple times, always yanked to his feet again.

He hates to imagine the state his knees must be in, scraped and gritty and covered in dirt. 

He hears steel doors open and thud against a wall and, oh… _Oh_ , he wants to cry. He recognises the smell, he recognises the squeak of shoes on the floor, can almost _hear_ what goes on here during the day.

Of all the places his kidnappers chose, they picked the Nekoma high school gymnasium.

“N-No…” His soft whisper goes unheard, thrown to the floor against the wall and forced to sit up. The restraints are still around his ankles and wrists, the sack is still over his head, and he’s still in the gym.

The place he loves so much is becoming the centre of a nightmare.

Oh God, what if they kill him here?! What if the team comes in tomorrow to find his body in a pool of blood on the floor?! No, no no! He doesn’t want that! He doesn’t want to die, doesn’t want them to have to see that, doesn’t want to tarnish this precious place!!!

Inuoka doesn’t realise his breathing is quickening and he’s panicking until someone slaps him.

“Stop! Please!” Another slap. Inuoka dissolves into sobs, just a terrified child, dragged into danger by a stupid mistake. If only he’d remembered his torch, or taken the safer streets…

“Quit blabbering! If you want to make it out alive, you’re going to do _exactly_ as we say! Got it?” He mumbles an affirmative through thick tears.

“Got it!?”

“Y- Yes!” There’s a clack of something being set up, a tripod stood on the gymnasium floors, and a final click as a camera is fixed to the top of it. At least, that’s how Inuoka can imagine it, and it fills him with fear that they’re _filming_.

But also, a little bit of relief. They must be making a ransom video, right? That means they’re not going to kill him! _Right?_ He yelps as a hand wraps around his upper arm, roughly pulling him to his feet.

“You’re going to beg for help, y’hear? _Nothing_ else, just beg for yer folks to pay the money.” Before he can even nod, the sack is ripped from his head, a few strands of hair being yanked out too. The blinding light of the gymnasium has him squint harshly, but his tears blur it into an orange and yellow mess.

“Pl-Please! Please, I want to go home! I’m scared, please let me go!” He blubbers out of fright, but he’s also frantic, looking around for any escape, or to see if he can somehow signal to the people watching that he’s in his own school gymnasium.

The restraints don’t allow him to do much, but if he can at least make it look like he’s playing volleyball… A receive! Since his wrists are already together, he can act out a receive! 

Inuoka imagines the ball coming towards him, and pretends it’s bouncing off his forearms as he smoothly follows it through with his knees, leaning into it as if he’s directing the ball back in the direction it came from.

It’s subtle. It’s weird. But, if any of the team see the video, they’ll understand _immediately_. 

The person filming cuts off the recording with a smirk, taking out the SD card and tossing it to a third person with a laptop. The one nearest Inuoka kicks his feet out from under him, making him crash to the floor with a hiss, curling his legs in towards him, ankles zip-tied together.

For a long time, until his body aches, he lies there on the floor and just _watches_. Watches and listens, learning as much as he can.

The video clip, most likely heavily edited to mask his kidnappers identities, had been sent digitally to the police. Not his parents after all, but that made sense if his captors had no idea who he was. 

Their greed was greater than their intelligence, apparently. 

Hours must have passed, because Inuoka can no longer see the light of the moon glowing through the gymnasium windows. Instead, there’s the dark blue of morning, just before the sunrise.

And then there’s flashing lights and sirens. With a small gasp, Inuoka sits up. They’ve _found_ him! It worked!

In a blur of activity, the gymnasium is flooded from all entrances by police, who immediately apprehend the four kidnappers. Two of them come over to Inuoka, one standing guard, and the other cutting through the restraints.

He’s crying too hard to even thank them, trying to get it out, but choking on the massive feeling of relief, and _fear_. Now that he’s safe, now that he won’t get hurt for it, he can cry.

“Inuoka!” As soon as the kidnappers are out of the building and in the police vehicles, there’s a rush of footsteps from the main entrance. Inuoka whips his gaze over and pushes himself to his feet, stumbling a little after having lain still for so long.

“You- you came…!” He’s about to fall over, but Kuroo catches him, pulling him in close and protectively as the rest of the team clamour around him, trying to console him as he bursts into a new wave of tears.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we’ve got you, shh… Shh, it’s okay~... We got you, Sou.” He melts into the hug, gripping tightly to Kuroo’s jacket. He can feel the team pushing closer and flinches, trying to shrink away. It feels so much like the crushing pressure he felt in the van...

“Give him some space, idiots!” Kenma _snaps_ at the others, elbowing them away - assisted by Yaku who drags Taketora and Lev back - and making sure the only one physically in contact with Inuoka is their Captain.

Kenma kneels down next to him, offering a comforting smile when Inuoka looks his way.

“You did great, Sou. We wouldn’t have found you as quickly if you hadn’t told us where you were.”

“But I- I didn’t s-say anything like that…” Kenma shakes his head, bangs fluttering across his face, then looks to Kuroo to continue. Kuroo looks more serious than Inuoka can ever remember, but he doesn’t stop rubbing his hand up and down Inuoka’s back.

“I met my Dad at the station so we could walk home together once he finished, and… The video was playing on his screen. You acted out playing volleyball, didn’t you? Even with those restraints…” With a sniff that threatens to break into more tears, Inuoka nods, and wipes at his eyes.

“Cus- cus we’re in the gym… I- I tried to get that… Across, somehow.” His voice quivers and Kuroo squeezes him in the hug a little, just enough to be reassuring. 

“You did great, you did great. We’ve got you now, okay? Let’s go home.”

“Please!” With a grin that stretches across his face, Inuoka takes both Kuroo and Kenma’s hands, looking over his shoulder to make sure the rest of Nekoma are following. With them so close by, he doesn’t feel scared or alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It had to write this in my break at work... ;^;  
> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
